Cosmetics are classified into various types according to application parts, purposes of use, or constituting elements and types of products. For example, cosmetics may be classified into basic cosmetics (skin care cosmetics), makeup cosmetics (color cosmetics), body care cosmetics (body cleansing cosmetics), hair care cosmetics, cosmetics for a mouth, aromatic cosmetics and the like. Makeup cosmetics are used to make a beautiful skin color and to cover blemishes which are not covered with basic cosmetics by providing colors on a body such as a face, nails and the like after using basic cosmetics. Makeup cosmetics are classified into base makeup and point makeup. Base makeup is used to healthily and beautifully trim a skin uniformly by making a skin color of a full face and by covering blemishes such as stains, freckles and the like. Point makeup is used to naturally express individuality by partially emphasizing colors on lips, eyes, cheeks, nails or the like, or by providing a three-dimensional effect through shading. As point makeup, there are lipsticks, cheek blusher (rouge), eye shadow, eyeliners, nail polish and the like.
Among the point makeup, lipsticks are excellent cosmetics to express individuality. Lipsticks are used to provide color and gloss when applied to the lips. An additional purpose of lipsticks is to protect lips from cold, drying and the like. Generally, lipsticks are prepared into a soft stick having good elasticity by dispersing or dissolving color additives in an emulsion. In this case, as desired, fragrances, antioxidants, preservatives and the like may be added to lipsticks.
However, conventional lipsticks easily are smeared on foods or containers contacted with lips or removed and thereby lipsticks are continuously re-applied. In addition, when lipsticks are continuously re-applied, dead skin cells accumulate on lips and thereby lips looks messy. Accordingly, to solve the problems, Korean Patent Application Pub. No. 10-1996-0040344 (Lip Cosmetic Composition Having Persistence), Korean Patent No. 0152554 (Lip Cosmetic Composition), and Korean Patent Application Pub. No. 91-003078 (Lipstick Composition Not Smeared On Lips) proposed technologies to enhance persistency of lipsticks. However, prior technologies are not suitable for maintaining a color of a lipstick for 5 hours or more.
Recently, lip tattoo stickers providing a variety of colors and patterns on lips, and transient tattoo effects are popular. The lip tattoo stickers have superior persistency. However, the lip tattoo stickers are harmful to the human body due to adhesives used to provide a variety of colors on lips and, by using the lip tattoo stickers, lips may be easily dried.
Accordingly, inventors of the present invention studied about a lip pack cosmetic composition for tattooing which is harmless to the human body, and continuously provides a color on lips and, at the same time, sufficient moisture, thus completing the present invention.